


Purchase

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks they could kiss <b>forever</b>, and it still wouldn’t be long enough for Lea to get sick of the taste of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purchase

They’re good at fooling around, like this.

Lea’s full of smiles, even when the blond kisses him hard enough to make his line of sight go a little out of whack— when they end up dropping to the floor in a tangled, kissing, grinding mess of teenage boys and hormones.

Ventus’s lips are soft and full, and Lea likes how when he runs his tongue against the others’ it’s a little bit tangy and a tiny bit metallic, but it’s warm and tasty and he can’t seem to get enough of it. He thinks they could kiss **forever** , and it still wouldn’t be long enough for Lea to get sick of the taste of him.

Ven’s playing with his keffiyeh, running his hands against it, looping tassels between his fingers, teasingly seeming to unknot it whilst he actually draws it a little _tighter_ against Lea’s throat. The sensation of Ventus’s skin and light, cool fabric against him makes Lea groan, makes him wiggle his hips against the blond’s for some sort of friction, for puchase. They’re both starved, according to Ven’s reaction— which is a needy jump of the hips and a hiss of a sigh.

Between wet, messy kisses and fumbing hands, it’s Lea who ends up pulling a riled-up Ventus into his lap, squeezing at strong, muscular thighs as Ven grinds down against him. It’s uncoordinated and a little off, but it elicites groans from both parties, makes Lea choke out noises while Ven huffs out whimpers.

While it’s easy for Lea to wiggle his pants down, just enough to tug out his cock, it takes a good bit of effort on both their parts to get the plated armor from Ven’s waist out of the way of his pants. There’s lots of things Lea doesn’t know how to do, and there’s a point where he just starts yanking at the frontmost piece of metal. That makes Ven whine, swat Lea’s hands away as he demonstrates how to remove the armor without having his spine broken from the yanking.

“You can’t just _pull_ on it,” he murmurs, breathless. Lea pretends he’s paying enough attention to Ven’s explanation as the armor clatters somewhere behind them and his hands seem to automatically reach to undo Ven’s pants for him. He’s swatted away, because Ventus apparently has something to prove by undoing his fly by himself, but Lea definitely doesn’t have the mental capability to start an argument at the current moment—not when Ven’s undershirt is being untucked, nor his vest being unbuttoned and pushed off along with his overshirt. Not when he shucks his pants down enough past his hips to tug out his own dick, nor when he sighs out this gorgeous noise from the relief.

“Wow,” Lea whispers, voice laced with several types of awe as Ven gives him this _smile_ that makes his prick weep.

“Yeah,” Ventus agrees, leaning forward to bury his face against Lea’s keffiyeh, press hesitant kisses to the pale column of the lanky boy’s throat as he wiggles forward in Lea’s lap, until their cocks brush against one another. 

Lea splutters at the sensation; it’s foreign but it’s most certainly welcomed, and the way it makes Ven squirm makes him squirm, too. He’s not entirely sure how to do all this, and apparently the blond isn’t, either, but when Lea reaches between them to wrap one long-fingered hand around both of their erections, give them both something to buck against, Ventus makes a long moan of a noise that most _definitely_ sounds like approval.

They move together, then, nervous bucks and stuttered sounds against one another. It’s not as awkward as it could be, really; it’s perfect, because neither of them know exactly what they’re doing, and that’s what makes it great. Meaningful. Not particularly good, but that doesn’t seem to matter, when they’re tangled up like this.

Ventus is a panting mess, and it’s impressive how well he can work his hips against Lea’s hand, grinding and jerking. Surprisingly enough, it’s Lea who comes first, if not for Ven’s frantic movements, then the way he keeps mewling “Lea, oh god, _Lea_ ” against his ear, breath hot and sending his nerves aflame. He comes with a choked noise, a whisper of the blond’s name as pleasure wipes his mind clean of all coherency in a single moment.

And that’s when Ventus pulls back, although still painstakingly hard, and smiles. Just smiles, bright and happy and innocent, with a light that makes cobalt eyes _gleam_ , as stupid as the description sounds. Lea blinks, warily, and smiles faintly when Ventus presses a kiss to the side of his lips, cups Lea’s cheeks with warm, soft hands. He opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. Only mouths silent words to him, calmly, happily.

_I love you! I lo—_

Lea wakes up with a jolt, panting heavily in the darkness of his room. Sweating, heavily aroused and way too warm, he sits up, drawing his knees up and gripping his hair roughly in his fingers, in hopes of pulling himself back to Earth.

He pretends that it _hasn’t_ been years.


End file.
